This invention relates to centrifuges and, more particularly, to a centrifuge incorporating a predetermined setting for each of a set of counter-balance weights for rotation about a unitary base incorporating a spring motor.
Centrifuges have been constructed in a variety of mechanical configurations. Generally, such centrifuges or casting machines are provided with an arm disposed perpendicularly to the axis of a spring motor, the arm having provisions at one end for supporting a flask or mold and provision at the opposite end for supporting a counterweight. Counterweights are set along the arm by guess as to proper positioning or by experience with flasks of predetermined dimensions.
While each of the known centrifuges is provided with its own special features, a problem arises in that long utilization of these casting machines results in breakdowns almost accepted as normal. Furthermore, the assembling of these machines, particularly with spring motors, is arduous.